A trip to Universal
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope go on a trip to universal studios. I bought this from my friend smokescreen2814, he's a good author and you should check his stuff out. I don't own any of the rides or movies featured in here and I don't own wir. All reviews accepted, please read
1. Welcome

**Going to universal studios (My version)**

**i don't own wreck it ralph or any of the rides or movies featured in this story. Credit for the original idea goes to my good friend smokescreen2814, I bought this from him and all he asked was I took all the non wir characters from his story out, which I'm happy to do. Thank you smokey for the story, if you haven't read his stuff you should it's good. Enough of this, let's begin**

A universal studios game has recently been put into the arcade. Rancis and Vanellope quickly bought tickets to the game because they were hoping for another vacation. But knowing their vacations they dont always come out the way they hope, but they didn't care they liked their adventures. Our story begins in the front of the park by the universal Globe

A photographer was getting pictures of the 2 in front of the globe. The photographer gave them a card before walking away

"So this is universal, I like it, I love their movies" said Rancis

"Me too, I like Jurassic park and back to the future" said Vanellope

"What about jaws?" Asked Rancis

"Jaws kinda scares me, last time I saw that I was under a blanket in fear for 5 hours" said Vanellope

"So you wouldn't ride it?" Asked Rancis as he grabbed a map

"Ill ride it, it's a theme park game it's not like they put an actual shark in it" said Vanellope

Rancis opened the map and saw it had 2 sections, current and closed rides that were in the game

"Look at all this stuff" said Vanellope

"I didn't realize there were so many closed rides, but they do sound cool though like back to the future and jaws" said Rancis

"Jurassic park and men in black look awesome" said Vanellope

"What should we do first?" Asked Rancis

**Heres where you all come in, leave a review of any ride at universal, open or closed. We're gonna have a vote, the ride with the most wins. it can be anything from back to the future to et to jurassic park or jaws, even terminator and men in black. Don't be shy there are no wrong answers**


	2. Men In Black Alien Attack

**this story's off to a slow start but I'm sure it'll pick up soon. This ride was a request from my friend smokey, and now I present to you Men In Black Alien Attack**

(MIB disguised building, world expo)

Rancis and Vanellope entered through the doors of MIB's disguised headquarters into a lobby with colorful tiles and on the wall was a sign marked The Universe and You

"Is this the right place?" Asked Rancis

"Excuse me this is the mib ride right?" Asked Vanellope to a man in a white shirt and tie

"What is this mib you speak of? Welcome to the universe and you, this is an educational ride brought to you from the 1964 world expo" said the agent

"Education? This isn't it let's get out of here" said Vanellope

the doors closed shut and locked with 5 inches of steel

"Now that you're captive please enjoy our little audio presentation before we begin" said the agent before walking behind a curtain

Welcome to the universe and you, we hope you enjoy this classic adventure into the unknown brought to you from the 1964 New York world expo" said te audio

"Ah I'm learning, let me out, let me out" shouted Vanellope as she banged on the doors

"Vanellope you won't get out like that, you gotta charge" said Rancis before charging at the doors but didn't budge the doors

"That didn't work" said Rancis

"Since the beginning of recorded time, man has searched th cosmos, reached deep into the secrets of the universe, for evidence of life from other galaxies. Are we alone? Join us now as we take you on a fantastic jouurrrneeyyy-

the audio faded away on the word journey and the lights dimmed

"What happened?" Asked Vanellope

"I guess the rides broken and we don't have to learn something we already know" said Rancis

"Universe and you program terminated, access granted for mib training"

A secret elevator door opened and inside was the man in the suit wearing sunlasses

"Change of plans you're going to training. And I'm not surprised you tried to escape, everyone does that, buts it's still funny" said the agent as the 2 boarded the elevator

"Good luck"

The doors closed and the 2's clothes were sucked off them and replaced with black suits as they went down

"Greetings rookies, zed here, sorry about this phony theme park nonsense welcome to mib agent training, where we'll find out if you're the best of the best. please report to agent training at the other end of the base, zed out" said zed over the intercom

The 2 walked through the mib base passing by the worms in the break room, the twin bweryang and bob in the main control room, and the weapons room before reaching training cars at the other end of the base. They grabbed their guns and climbed aboard and were sent to training

"Alright kids my names agent j you know what to do, just blast any alien you see. Oh and that red button on your car, don't even dream of pushing it" said J

"I wanna touch it" said Vanellope

"Don't touch it agent V, don't push it unless I tell you" said J

"Fine, it's not like it does anything fun anyway" said Vanellope

Cardboard cutouts of different aliens popped out as the rooms lights flashed so they couldn't see Them clearly. the 2 fired at any alien they could see first and trying to get the high score on the ride. Their guns stopped firing as the lights turned on completely

"We have a big problem, a prison ship of alien bad guys ha crashed smack dab in the middle of manhattan. Setting blasters to full power, all agents hit the streets, this is not a drill" said Zed

"This is where the fun begins" said Vanellope

The 2 were sent out above ground into Manhattan where a crashed prison ship lyed with alien prisoners escaping and causing havoc all over the city

"Eat laser alien scum" said Rancis

The 2 fired their guns in all directions blasting aliens and avoiding the goo they left when they exploded

"Yeah get some, eat this and this an some of this" shouted Vanellope

A bunch of aliens behind a newspaper and holding a copy of Steven spielburgs head took out a big gun and shot their car which caused it to spin out of control

"What was that?" Asked Rancis

"Looks like they're packing some serious heat, so be alert rookies" said Zed

"Yes sir" said Vanellope

The 2 drove up to a pawn shop where an alien was cowering in fear

"Please don't shoot, don't shoot I surrender" said the alien

The 2 hesitated and lowered their weapons

"We won't shoot, but you're still under arrest for whatever crime you were arrested for" said Rancis

The alien lifted his head and pulle out 6 blasters. A bunch of aliens popped out from trash cans also holding guns

"Looks like it's 2 against 10 huh, fire, hahahahahahahahaha"

"It's an ambush" said Rancis

The aliens fired at their car and it spun out of control. The 2 fired in all direcation and surprisingly hit all the aliens before their car stopped

"That was fun" said Vanellope

"I'm gonna puke now" said Rancis before puking on the side of the car

"Agents we have a big bug in time square, destroy it" said Zed

the 2 drove to time square where edgar the big was eating everything. The 2's guns had no effect on his skin

"We have no choice but agents, push the red buttons" said Zed

the 2 pushed the red button at the same time

"Engaging subatomic thermal disrupters in 3, 2, 1"

there was a bright flash and suddenly the 2 were in a garage at mib

"Thanks for training, keep the suits. Had fun out there?" Asked J

"Yeah that was fun" said Vanellope

"Too bad you're not gonna remember it" said j as he put on his sunglasses and took his neuralyzer out and flashed the 2

"What'd we just do?" Asked Rancis

"MIB gadoi" said Vanellope

"I'm just joking, I remember, for a minute I thought we were on the educational ride" said Rancis as the car went to the exit station

The 2 were brought to the end of the universe and you ride where in big letters on the wall it said

'Are we alone? Of course we are. The universe is yours and make it a happy one'

"That's a lie" said Vanellope

The 2 put their normal clothes back on and exited the building

"That was fun, where should we go next?" Asked Vanellope

"The nearby rides are back to the future and jaws, I vote we see jaws" said Rancis

"I vote back to the future" said Vanellope

"And now we have a problem, flip a coin?" Asked Rancis as he took a gold coin out of his pocket

"crowns we go to jaws, heads we go to back to the future" said Vanellope

"Done" said Rancis

he flipped the coin and it landed on the ground

"So who wins?" Asked Vanellope

"We're going to-

**Time to vote everyone, where should they go, back to the future the ride or Jaws? Leave a review or pm me and I'll get back to you later **


	3. Back to the Future the ride

"Back to the future. Congratulations you won" said Rancis

"Yes I win" said Vanellope before grabbing Rancis and dragging away towards the ride

(Back to the future the ride)

the 2 were sitting in a delorean time machine with Vanellope at the wheel ready for their mission. The villain from back to the future the young biff tannen has stowed away in another delorean and stole the time machine and is now traveling across time. Doctor emmet brown, the inventor of the time machine, has tasked them with finding biff and send his vehicle back to the institute

"Are you sure you can fly this car?" Asked Rancis

"Of course I have a license" said Vanellope

Doc brown appeared on a screen in the car

"Remember kids, to send biff back you need to bump him at 88 MPH" said Doc

"Yeah yeah" said Vanellope

Vanellope accelerated the car and reached 88 mph. The car traveled to hill valley in 2015

"Biff is in hill valley in the year 2015, there he is get him" said Doc

"Gotta catch me first Butthead" said Biff

"Butthead, I'll show you who's a Butthead" said Vanellope angrily

Vanellope drove through the city and was bad at at, she crashed into a texaco sign, a billboard for hover conversions and almost crashed into another car

"Nice driving butthead" said Biff

"Vanellope I can't believe I'm saying this but you're gonna be the death of me" said Rancis as he fastened his seat belt tighter

The 2 almost caught up to Biff

"Bump him" said Doc

Biff accelerated his delorean and traveled through time again. Vanellope did the same and destroyed the clock on the clock tower

"You are now in hill valley during the ice age" said Doc

"Back for more, well come on in" said Biff

Biff drove into an ice cavern and quickly got away

"Oh great we lost him" said Vanellope

"Hill valley high school buttheads, found you" said Biff before hiting the car and traveled into another time

"Shoot the fuel's out, I'll fix it just hang on" shouted doc as the car plummeted towards a river

"Gimme the wheel nelly give me the wheel" shouted Rancis as the 2 fought for the steering wheel

the car reached 88 mph just as the fuel came back and the 2 were sent towards a volcano

"You don't know when to give up do you Butthead" Said Biff before flying into the volcano

"Get back here" shouted Vanellope

"We're gonna die" said Rancis scared

The 2 came face to face with a T. Rex that started to smell the car

"Sick em boy" said Biff

the T. rex hit his car and he started moving down the lava river below. The T. Rex hit the couple's car and they were sent into the river

"Doc my flux capacitors hit help me. I'm heading for a lava fall doc help me please help me" shouted Biff scared

"Hang on biff" said doc

the cars went over the lava fall and started to plummet a few hundred feet

"Accelerate to 88 and bump him" shouted doc

Vanellope accelerated the car and hit biff just as she reached 88 mph

"You bumped him, the machines should now head straight back to the institute" said doc

the cars hit a wall that said Back to the future on them and landed back at the institute. Doc browns workers came in and sprayed the cars with fire extinguishers while security grabbed Biff

"Thank you, you saved my life, BUTTHEAD! Get your hands off me" shouted Biff before security dragged him away

"You did it, not only did you prove my invention was a success but you stopped biff. Thanks for visiting the institute of future technology. Now please go before you see yourselves in line come in" said doc

the song Back in time played as the car was sent back to the garage and the 2 exited the car

"That was awesome" said Vanellope happily

"You think you could drive that thing, my turn" said Rancis before dragging Vanellope back in line

(30 minutes later)

the 2 exited again

"That's how you drive" said Rancis

"You almost got us crushed by a sign and eaten by a dinosaur" said Vanellope

"Ok but it was better than you. Come on I have something I wanna see" said Rancis

"What?" Asked Vanellope

(Outside terminator 2 3-D)

Vanellope was holding onto a pole as Rancis tried to drag her inside

"No Rancis, I'm not going in there. I hate terminators, I hate them, they tried to kill me" shouted Vanellope

"That was a while ago, come on it'll be fun and you're gonna like it one way or another" said Rancis as he got Vanellope loose and dragged her inside

"Help me, he's a madman trying to kill me" shouted Vanellope


	4. Terminator 2 3-D Battle Across Time

**Happy new year everyone, hope you had a great year last year and are ready to read. please review and enjoy**

(Terminator 2 3-d battle across time)

The 2 were riding on a motorcycle with Arnold Schwarzennegers character the terminator

"So what're we doing?" asked Vanellope scared

"We need to get to Skynet's central core, then we're gonna destroy it and send you home to the past" said Arnold

"I don't like this" said Vanellope scared

"Nelly relax, its only a ride you'll be fine" said Rancis

"Says you" said Vanellope

An aerial hunter killer spotted them and fired its plasma gun at them

"Hang on i'll try and lose it" said Arnold

Arnold drove his bike through the ruined earth dodging building debris, damaged cars and plasma blasts.

"Go faster" said Vanellope

"We're going as fast as we can" said Arnold

"GO left, right, right i mean left, turn that way" shouted Vanellope

"Vanellope stop helping" said Arnold

The HK hit the bike and it crashed into an old office building

"I'm alive, i'm alive" said Vanellope happily

"GET DOWN" shouted Arnold

something blasted through the wall. Arnold and rancis went one way and Vanellope went another. A t-800 holding a plasma gun with laser pointer walked into the building. the machine walked through the ruined office and spotted Vanellope

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" begged Vanellope who was on the verge of tears

The 800 aimed the laser at Vanellopes forehead

"Hey bucket head"

the 800 turned and the last thing it saw was Arnold throwing an explosive at it. The machine exploded and Arnold grabbed it's head

"I knew this machine, he was my college roommate" said Arnold before tossing the head and grabbing the machines gun

"I don't wanna know" said Rancis

"Come on we're almost to the compound" said Arnold

the 3 ran out of the office and snuck past the machines guarding the SKYNET brain compound. They made it inside before the door shut. they went to an elevator and went deep beneath the facility

"So this is skynet?" asked rancis

"Affirmitive, this is where i was built. No human has ever been this far down" said Arnold

"We're honored then" said Vanellope sarcastically

The 2 made it to the bottom level where Skynet's central core stood

'There it is Skynet's brain" said Vanellope

"First i'm gonna set the charges, then you'll step through the portal which'll transport you home" said Arnold

Arnold walked up to a panel and activated the time portal then he went over to the core with the charges

"So what kind of response systems are down here?" asked Rancis

"There's only 1, but its a good one" said Arnold

A giant liquid metal spider walked up to them

"It's called the t-1 million, go, get out of sight" said Arnold

The machine hissed as Arnold fired multiple shots at the 1 million, but its arms regenerated like nothing happened

"Ammo's almost out" said Arnold

"What's in those tanks?" asked Rancis pointing to tanks hanging above the t-1 million

"Liquid Nitrogen" said Arnold

"Shoot them now" shouted Vanellope

Arnold shot the tanks and the liquid nitrogen inside started to freeze the spider until it couldn't move. Arnold aimed his gun at the machine

"NO DON'T" shouted the 2

It was too late, Arnold shot the spider and it smashed into a million pieces. the pieces thawed out and started to connect together again

"Great, really smooth move" shouted Rancis angrily

"Sorry, quick get through the portal" shouted Arnold

"but what about you?" asked Vanellope

"Just go, I'll be back, now go Run" shouted Arnold

the 2 ran through the portal that took them back to the theater they started the ride in. on the screen they saw arnold with the explosives

"Hasta la vista Baby" said Arnold

the spider regained it's full shape but it was too late, Arnold set off the charges and Skynet's brain, Arnold, and the spider exploded leaving nothing behind

"Thank you Arnold" said Vanellope

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please gather your belongings and exit the theater. thank you for visiting Cyberdyne systems and have a great day at universal studios" said the intercom as the 2 exited the theater

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" said Rancis

"Ok it was kinda fun" said Vanellope

"See i told you we'd make it' said Rancis

"Let's go ride something that won't kill us" said Vanellope

"Ok what do you want to do, there's ET, minion mayhem, even Jimmy neutron and something called Twirl and hurl, its not what it sounds like" said Rancis looking at a park map

"ET sounds nice" said Vanellope

"ET it is" said Rancis

the 2 walked away from the terminator building and towards the ET ride


	5. ET Adventure

(E.T. Adventure)

Rancis and Vanellope stood by a forest at night next to 2 bikes, one bike had a basket on it with ET sitting in it covered in a blanket. They were being briefed by a ride attendant

"Ok kids here's the thing, ET is in that bike and he needs to go home now. His spaceship is on the far side of the forest. You're gonna ride these bikes through the forest to his ship, don't worry you don't have to pedal, Et will guide the bikes through the forest, all you have to do is make sure he gets to his ship, oh and avoid the government agents, cops and astronauts in the forest" said the attendant before climbing into a jeep

"Wait what was that last part?" asked Vanellope

"Good luck" shouted the attendant before driving away

"You wanna ride with ET?" asked Rancis

"Sure i guess" said Vanellope

the 2 climbed onto their bikes

"Home" said ET

"Don't worry we'll get you home" said Vanellope

ET started to move the bikes through the dark forest, the only light came from the full moon. The bikes started moving faster

"ET can you slow down?" asked Rancis

ET ignored his question. Up ahead the 3 saw lights from a camp. Around the area were NASA vans and tents

"Uh oh, trouble" said ET

"There's no way around we have to go through" said Vanellope

The 3 were riding through the camp slowly while avoiding the scientists and astronauts surrounding the area

"We have some unauthorized people entering the base" said a scientist at a computer

An astronaut shined a light at the 3

"Hey get that light out of my eyes" shouted Rancis

"Wait they got ET" shouted the astronaut

ET screamed

"Lets get out of here" said Vanellope

The 3 sped away from the campsite

"They're getting away unit 3 cut them off" shouted a scientist in a van over a radio

"Great now they know we're here" said Rancis

"We can't stop now we've gone too far for that" said Vanellope

"I see them they're coming our way"

"They're turning around"

"Get them"

The 2 could now see no lights around them, not even the moon

"I think we lost them" said Vanellope

The 2 heard something, like a car

"What was that?" asked Rancis

"Trouble" said ET

"Trouble, where i don't see any-

A jeep was driving towards them and it didn't turn on it's headlights until the last minute. The 2 screamed before ET moved the bikes out of the way

"That guy tried to kill us" said Rancis

"Typical" said Vanellope

on the bottom of a nearby hill sat a police car with it's lights flashing red and blue. the cop stepped out of his car waiting for the 2 to come. He saw them coming

"Halt, hold it right there you're under arre-

The bikes jumped over the hill and ran over the police car before speeding off into the forest

"Whoa" said the cop

"Ha, you'll never catch us" shouted Vanellope

The cop reached for his walkie talkie

"They're heading for the hill by the lake" said the cop

"Copy unit 4, we'll surround them in the open" said another cop over the walkie talkie

The cop stepped into his car

"This is where the fun begins" said the cop before driving towards the lake

"We're good so far, i think we're gonna make it" said Vanellope

"Yeah i guess you're right" said Rancis

the 2 made it to a clearing by the lake. the cop they jumped over was right behind them. Up front it was a lot worst, cops and government agents blocked every direction

"Fly home" said ET

"Alright kids end of the road, you're under arrest" shouted an agent

ET lifted the bikes off the ground and made them fly over the cars

"Whoa"

"They're getting away"

"Look they're flying"

"Shoot them or something"

"I can't they're just kids"

The 2 flew high enough that they could see the nearby city over the trees

"Now that's a beautiful sight" said Rancis

Vanellope was holding on tight too the handlebars scared. She shut her eyes

"You okay Nelly?" asked Rancis

"Tell me when we've landed" said Vanellope

The 2 flew over the full moon just like in the movie. the bikes started to descend towards the ground. Vanellope opened her eyes as the bikes landed by ET's ship

"We made it" said Rancis as he got off his bike

"That was a close escape" said Vanellope

ET got out of his basket and onto the ground

"Thank you Vanellope Von Schweetz and Rancis Fluggerbutter" said ET

"You know our names?" asked Vanellope

"Yes" said ET

"How?" asked Rancis

"I told him, personalized goodbye for all customers" said the attendant from earlier

"You again, but how did you-

"I know a way around the nasa guys" said the attendant

Et gave Rancis and Vanellope a hug before climbing aboard his ship

"Goodbye Et" said the 2

The door to ET's ship closed. ET waved goodbye to them as his ship blasted off into space

"Ok kids into the jeep, time to take you back to the park" said the attendant

(Outside the ride)

"That was fun, now i desire something thrilling" said Vanellope

"That's my girl, what should we go on, Revenge of the Mummy, or Jurassic park river adventure?" asked Rancis

"Why those 2?" asked Vanellope

"They're closer" said Rancis

"Let me think" said Vanellope

**Time to vote again, what do you want to see more, mummies or dinosaurs, let me know in the reviews or pm me by tomorrow. thats when i start the next chapter. until next time, bye bye**


	6. Revenge of the Mummy

(Outside Revenge of the Mummy)

The 2 were reading a warning sign outside the ride

"Warning, this ride contains sharp turns, sudden drops and goes to really fast speeds. If you feel uncomfortable with any of these conditions please do not ride, cool" said Vanellope

"Hey wanna make a bet?" asked Rancis

"Sure" said Vanellope

"Let's say whoever pukes first loses" said Rancis

"Deal, Loser buys lunch" said Vanellope

"And winner chooses next ride, i vote jaws" said Rancis

"And i choose Jurassic park" said Vanellope

"Deal" said Rancis

The couple walked into the ride building past movie equipment for the mummy sequel they were about to star in and into the mummy's tomb

"Wow it sure is dark in here" said Vanellope

"You scared?" asked Rancis

"No way butterhead, i just handled cops in a dark forest in et i'm sure i can handle a stupid tomb" said Vanellope

the 2 made it to the front of the line where Swizzle was working

"Welcome to Revenge of the mummy the ride please remain seated at- RANCIS" Swizzle shouted angrily

"Swizz, what're you doing here?" asked Rancis

"Don't you remember we're supposed to be working today, the park called us and asked if we could fill in for some sick people" said Swizzle

"Well sorry but i told you yesterday i was taking the day off to spend time with nelly" said Rancis

"Oh Nelly Nelly Nelly, is that all you care about? Well not all of us can get a girlfriend" said Swizzle sadly

"You'll find someone" said Rancis as he comforted Swizzle

"Yeah, one day" said Swizzle

"So where's Gloyd?" asked Rancis

"Not working here, he's in jurassic park, we had to hire candlehead to fill in for you, not sure where she is" said Swizz

"Not at Et or mib i'll tell you that" said Vanellope

"Well just keep your seatbelt fastened, hold onto the lap bar, and don't do anything stupid" said Swizz

"Ok" said Rancis

the 2 got into a mine cart and fastened their seatbelts while gloyd pulled down a lap bar

"Ready, and ACTION" shouted Swizzle before starting the ride

The mine cart moved slowly out of the station and deeper into the temple. It was dark and dimly lit. the cart came up to a ride crew member who was wrapped in bandages

"Are you kids crazy? get out of here, the curse is real. this whole place is a trap" shouted the worker

The mummy Imhotep came out of his coffin angry

"Find the medjai symbol, it's your only hope" shouted the worker

"SILENCE" shouted Imhotep

Imhotep sucked the poor workers soul out of his body

"With your souls, i shall rule for all eternity" said Imhotep

The cart sped off away from imhotep. a picture of the mdejai symbol, an eyeball in a pyramid, appeared on the wall with an arrow pointing to where it was. the 2 were sent to a treasure room

"Look at all this gold" said Rancis

"This'd make a fine edition to my money vault, or my treasure rooms" said Vanellope

Imhotep appeared in front of them

"Oh no it's stink face again" said Vanellope

"Serve me and savor in riches beyond your pleasure" said Imhotep talking about the treasure around the room

"And if we refuse?" asked Rancis

"Or Refuse and savor a more bitter treasure" said Imhotep

Mummified warriors with swords and axes jumped out of the ceiling

"AKUM DE BELOF JAFA" shouted Imhotep to the soldiers

Imhotep disappeared and his mummy warriors started to close in on them

"How do we start this thing?" asked Rancis scared

The cart sped off out of the room and into pitch darkness. the 2 reached a chamber where the medjai symbol laid

"There it is we're safe" said Vanellope

The medjai symbol faded away

"Not even the medjai can save you now for there is no escape. Your end shall be my beginning" said Imhotep

the cart exited the chamber and started slowly moving up a hill

"YOUR SOULS ARE MINE" shouted Imhotep

the cart sped off into the temple at speeds the 2 weren't used to, dodging mummy warriors, fireballs and deadly scarab beetles along the way. The 2 wanted to scream but they couldn't because they were moving too fast to move. The 2 went down a really big drop into a really black pit before stopping at a ride station. The 2 weren't feeling so good, the 2's faces were turning green and were almost close to puking

"We hope you enjoyed the ride, please remain seated keeping your arms and legs inside the-

The worker's flesh started to get sucked out of her. Imhotep smashed through the control booth above them

"Prepare to forfeit your souls, hahahahahahahahahaha"

The ceiling caught on fire and a fiery hand reached for them

"DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING" shouted Imhotep

before the hand could reach them they sped off once again making them even more sick. The cart sped through a medjai symbol to safety and to the real exit station. Brendan Fraser from the mummy appeared on a tv screen above them

"Hey welcome back kids i hope you enjoyed yourselves. i would've enjoyed this interview i've been forced to do more if i've GOTTEN MY CUP OF COFFEE!" shouted Brendan

Imhotep gave him a cup of coffee

"Thank you, and it's just right" said Brendan

he sipped his coffee and spit it out when he saw who gave it to him. He screamed as the screen faded out and the cart went to the unload area

"Hey kids enjoy the ride?" asked a woman

The 2 stumbled out feeling sick. their faces were green from all the speed they endured. Rancis stumbled towards a trash can and puked

"Yes i win" said Vanellope before puking in the mine cart

"Gross kids, now i gotta clean that out" said the worker angry

the 2 stumbled for the exit but collapsed. Ride security grabbed them and threw them outside in the bright sun

"The light, it burns" said Vanellope trying to shield her eyes

"So dark, so fast, make it stop, make it stop" said Rancis weakly

"Need, water" said Vanellope weakly


	7. Jurassic Park River Adventure and Lunch

**Before i begin, the oc i'm about to use, Herschel Nougatson, belongs to well, Herschel Nougatson**

After being helped by some doctors and given medicine, Rancis and Vanellope made it to the Jurassic park river adventure in the game's second park, Islands of Adventure. Out front was another couple in sugar Rush, Herschel Nougatson and Sticky Wipplesnit

"Hey guys, you here too?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, i'm trying to convince ol Sticky to ride Jurassic park with me" said Herschel

"I just can't do it, i'm scared" said Sticky

"Just like Vanellope was when she rode terminator, but we're fine" said Rancis

"Sticky it's a theme park game, no one dies in these games" said Vanellope

"Are you sure?" asked Sticky

"We've almost been killed like 5 times today, we're still here" said Vanellope

"Don't worry Sticky, i'll be next to you the entire time. You can hold my hand if you want" said Herschel

"Really?" asked Sticky

"I won't let anything happen to you" said Herschel

"Ok i'll ride it" said Sticky

"That's my girl" said Herschel

The 4 walked into the ride where Gloyd was working the loading area

"Rancis, you're supposed to be-

"I know working today but i told you that i had the day off today to hang out with Nelly" said Rancis

"Met swizzle already?" asked Gloyd

"Just met him" said rancis

"I'll put you all in row one" said Gloyd

The 4 boarded a tour raft and the lap bar was pulled down

"This ride is safe right?" asked Sticky

"Yeah it's safe" said Gloyd

"As far as they know" said Gloyd quietly to himself before starting the ride

The boat went up a small hill and into a forest

"Time, the ever flowing river. Come with us now to a time before man. When the river flowed through a newborn world, and giants walked the Earth. Welcome to Jurassic Park" said the narration

The Jurassic park music played as the gate to the park opened

"This is actually kinda peaceful" said Sticky

"Look there's a dinosaur" pointed out Vanellope

An Ultrasaurus moved his head towards the boat

"The Ultrasaurs in this lagoon, are among the largest creatures ever to roam the earth. Yet despite their awesome size, these gentle giants pose no threat to us" said the narration

"That's a relief" said Sticky

"It's nice to just sit back and relax instead of fighting for your life for a change" said Vanellope

"Scared?" asked Herschel

"No way this is great" said Sticky

"I knew you'd like it" said Herschel

"Great armored dinosaurs can often be found among the geothermal formations of stegosaurus springs, heavy armored plating and spiked tails protect these herbivores from savage predators of their native period"

Around the boat stegosaurus's ate and roared around the boat

"Aw they look kinda cute" said Sticky

a stegosaur came so close Vanellope could pet it

"I was right, they're skin's rough and scaly" said Vanellope

"Jurassic park scientists provide our herbivores with a strictly controlled organic diet including plants from their native periods. Ensuring balance in our ecosystem and ensuring long healthy lives for these magnificent animals. Next stop on our tour is Hadrosaur cove"

A hadrosaur came out on Herschels side and sprayed water from his nose at him which made sticky laugh

"Ha ha very funny" said Herschel sarcastically

Another Hadrosaur came out of the water from Vanellopes side and bumped the boat. The boat started to move the wrong way

"Hey aren't we supposed to go the other way?" asked Rancis

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Then where're we going?" asked Sticky starting to get nervous

"Here in Hadrosaur cove, you'll find a variety of duck billed dinosaurs such as parasuarolophaus-

The tour narration was cut off and replaced with alarms as the boat came up to an electric doorway that was open

"This is Jurassic park animal control, it looks like one of the hadrosaurs has knocked your boat off course. You're entering the raptor containment area, please stay seated. We'll grab your boat at the reveiving dock ahead. Do Not get out of the boat"

Sticky tried to lift the lap bar so she could get out. Herschel grabbed her hand

"It's ok, everything's gonna be fine" said Herschel

"We gotta get out of here, Look" said Sticky pointing to the raptor pen

The fences to the raptor pen were snapped in half, which only meant one thing, the raptors escaped

"Oh no" said Rancis

The boat came up to the dock where 2 compies were fighting over the shirt to a dead park worker

"This is bad this is so very bad" said Sticky

"Calm down struggling to get the lap bar up won't help" said Vanellope

"We're in the worst place in the park at the worst time and you want me to calm down?" asked Sticky angrily

"Sticky calm down, if the raptors are near we need to be calm and quiet" said Rancis

The boat entered the park's geothermal power plant where the boat started moving up a conveyor belt

"Um ladies and gentlemen, we are going to attempt to evacuate you at the top of the lift, please remain seated"

"See Sticky, we're gonna be fine" said Herschel

The boat went up the dark lift. A raptor came out from the ceiling and tried to get to the couple's but it slipped and fell down the shaft

"Ok now i'm starting to get scared" said Vanellope

"Me too" said Rancis

"Come on it's just a little raptor" said Herschel

A raptor came out from a security booth and growled at the riders which caused Herschel to scream

"Station 2, where are you? We need to get those people out of there. All park security systems have shut down. If anyone can hear me do not panic, i'm coming to help you" said a worker on a security monitor in the booth

"I'm not counting on it" said Sticky

The boat went down a small drop. The group heard chirping

"What was that? Another raptor?" asked Herschel

"I don't think so, it sounds familiar" said Vanellope

A dilophosaurus came out from behind a crate and looked at the riders trying to look innocent and cute

"Aw, it looks so cute" said Sticky

Dilo shot up it's frill and hissed at the riders before trying to spit it's venom at them

"I take that back" said Sticky

Up in front was a bunch of smoke. A T-Rex popped his head out and roared ferociously which caused the riders to scream

"T-REX" shouted Sticky

"We're gonna die" shouted Vanellope

"I'm sorry for making you ride this sticky, I love you" shouted Herschel

"I love you too" shouted Sticky

"I love you Van" said Rancis

"I love you too" said Vanellope

The couples held hands and shut their eyes. Before the T-Rex could reach them the boat dropped down a huge drop and splashed down into the lagoon below which soaked the riders. Everyone opened their eyes and laughed

"We're alive" said Herschel

"I told you so" said Vanellope

The Jurassic park music played again

"This concludes your tranquil journey through the world of the dinosaurs. Please join us again soon on your next visit to Jurassic Park" said the Narration

The boat went to the unloading station. The group bought some towels to dry off with

"Had fun sticky?" asked Herschel

"I sure did, thanks for taking me here today" said Sticky

"Anything for the girl i love" said Herschel

"You guys wanna join us for lunch, Rancis is buying" said Vanellope

"For you and me that was the bet" said Rancis

"No we didn't discuss that" said Vanellope

"Yeah i could eat, and i'll pay my share" said Hershel

(Thunder falls terrace)

The group sat at a table together eating turkey legs and ribs

"So how's your little trip here treating you?" asked Herschel as he sipped his pepsi

"Good, fought some aliens, saved an alien, went back in time, same old same old" said Vanellope

"Well me and Herschey got here an hour ago, we're riding the water stuff first" said Sticky

"There's more water rides?" asked Rancis

"Yeah back in cartoon land next door to the park" said Herschel as he ate his ribs

"I'll remember that for later, me and Nellie are gonna head back to the studios to either see some nicktoons or minions" said Rancis

"What's a Nicktoon? And what's a minion?" asked Herschel

"You don't know what a nicktoon or Minion is?" asked Vanellope

"I've only been upgraded to the game like a month or 2 ago, i don't watch much tv besides nascar at night" said Herschel

"I'll show him later, well it's been great meeting you guys here, enjoy your visit. Me and herschey are gonna visit the superhero island" said Sticky as she finished her turkey leg

"Good seeing you, see you back in the game" said Rancis as Sticky and Herschel got up and left the restaurant


	8. Dudley Do Right's Ripsaw Falls

(Dudley do right's ripsaw falls)

Rancis and Vanellope were gonna ride Nicktoon blast or Minion mayhem, but they were closed temporarily so they headed back to islands of adventure to check out the other water rides Herschel and Sticky mentioned. They went to Toon Lagoon and went over to Dudley Do Right's Ripsaw Falls to cool off. They went through the canadian themed queue and when they reached the end of the line they boarded a log with Snowanna

"Hey you 2" said Snow

"Snow? You're here too?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah why?" asked Snow

"Is every racer in this game?" asked Rancis

"Pretty much" said Snow

"Then who's in the game making sure we have homes to go home to tonight?" asked Vanellope

"Adorabeezle handled that, she made some clones that can be killed at the touch of a button, or robots or something, either way the game's safe" said Snow

"I hope so" said Rancis

"Enjoy the ride, and afro girl, you might wanna watch your hair" said a mountie

"Why's that?" asked Snow

"No reason" said the mountain before starting the ride

The log moved away from the loading dock and stopped in front of a movie screen. A film started projecting onto the screen

"From the flicker of the silver screen we enter a moving mellodrum. Universal pictures is proud to present, Dudley Do right of the Mounties. Starring Dudley Do Right, his horse, the beautiful Nell Fenwick, daughter of Inspector Fenwick, chief of the mounties, and the Villain of our show, Snidley Whiplash" said the announcer of the ride as the movie showed the different characters

"Today's episode, Ripsaw Falls" said the announcer as the log went into the screen

Everything was dark

"Just an average day in the canadian country, until now, Snidley Whiplash has kidnapped the beautiful nell from her dressing room at a nearby film studio. Who will save her?" asked the announcer

"I'll save you Nell" said Dudley as he rode his horse backwards which he did often

"I feel like something's not right here but i can't figure it out" said Dudley

"Big dum dum right there" said Snow

The log moved outside the ride building towards a cave marked 'wontyabe mine'. The villainous Whiplash stood over the mine next to a huge boulder and laughed as they came closer. He dropped the boulder as the log came into the cave

"Horse, i can barely see" said Dudley

Behind him was a huge bear

"Holy fudge" shouted Vanellope

The bear roared ferociously as the light dudley was holding went out and screams were heard. The log exited the cave toward some train tracks

"With do right derailed, Whiplash finds Nell fit to be tied"

Whiplash had tied Nell, her father, and Dudley's horse to the train tracks

"I say you're going the wrong way" said inspector Fenwick

"We don't have much of a choice" said Vanellope

"Then be careful" said Nell

"We'll try" said Rancis

"Hasn't failed us yet today" said Vanellope

The log entered another dark cave

"Oh great another one of these" said Snow sarcastically

"Maybe this cave won't be so bad" said Rancis

"Horse, i've lost my train of thought" said Dudley

A train light shone bright on the 3

"Sweet mother of monkey milk" shouted Vanellope

the log went down a drop and splashed the 3 before moving towards a saw mill. Nell was tied up to a log heading for a saw while Snidley and Dudley fought over the switch. A saw cut off part of Snowanna's hair. the slice of hair landed in Vanellope's lap

"Should we tell her?" asked Vanellope

"No it can wait" said Rancis

Vanellope threw the chunk of hair behind her and into the water. The log went down another small drop and past some advertisements for fictional stuff before going up a big hill

"Rising to the occassion, our escapading danger draws us right into Snidley's crossfire"

Dudley and Snidley were having a shootout on both sides of the boat. A few bullets went through Snowanna's hair leaving holes in it

"Should we-

"No" said Vanellope

The log was moving towards the climatic drop in the ride. Dudley had snidley tied up and was resting his foot on a dynamite plunger

"I've beaten you again Snidley" said Dudley

The lever on the plunger pushed down

"Curses, foiled again" said Snidley

The building started to explode. The log went down the final big drop as the building exploded. The log crashed into a dynamite shack and caused the shack to explode. The log crashed into the water which soaked the 3 completely

"Whoa, that was some ride" said Vanellope

"I just hope my hair's not too messed up" said Snow

"Now's not a good time" whispered Rancis to Vanellope

The log moved towards a small prison called 'Alotapoopoo prison'

"And so Snidley learns that a bird in the hand is worth 2 in the bush"

Snidley was trying to get the keys to his jail cell from a beaver

"Something familiar about this" said Rancis

The log moved towards the end of the cartoon. Inspector Fenwick was awarding Dudley a medal while Nell loved on Dudley's horse like she usually did

"And so this proves once and for all that a mountie always gets his man, but not always his girl"

The log came out of the movie screen and back to the dock

"Enjoy the ride?" asked a mountie

"Yeah it was great" said Rancis

"Don't forget your complimentary mountie hats on the way out, and little girl, you look like you could use one" said the mountie

"What does that mean?" asked Snowanna

"Go to a mirror, look at your hair" said the mountie

Snowanna took out her phone and looked at her reflection on the screen. She was shocked. She screamed

"My hair, my beautiful hair" shouted Snowanna

"Yeah, should've warned you about the saws" said the mountie

Snowanna ran out in a hurry

"I'm guessing i won't see her again" said the mountie

"You think?" asked Rancis and Vanellope


	9. Marvel Super Hero Island

(Marvel Super hero Island, Dr. Doom's fear fall)

"I don't know about this" said Rancis

"Yeah i'm not so sure either" said Vanellope

"Let's get out of here" said Rancis

The shoulder restraints locked in tight

"Your too late, you kids are going to power my machine and you're gonna like it" said Dr. Doom

The 2 screamed as they were launched up a few hundred feet in the air really fast.

"Woah, we're really high up" said Vanellope scared

"Try not to think about it, and what am i saying we're gonna-

The 2 screamed loud as their vehicle plummeted fast towards the ground. The vehicle crashed hard onto the ground and the 2 were ejected out

"Excellent, thanks to your high screams, i now have enough power to crush the fantastic 4, the world will soon be mine, hahahahahaha. Be gone" shouted Dr. Doom

The 2 were ejected out of the ride and back into the main island.

"Ouch, that hurt" said Vanellope

"Let's do something else" said Rancis

(Storm force acceletron)

The dizzily exited the ride

"Wow, i see 2 of you" said Vanellope dizzily

"I see 4 of you, weird" said Rancis dizzily

the 2 collapsed onto the ground

(The Incredible Hulk)

"You kids sure you can handle this you're looking a little sickly" said the ride attendant

"We can handle anything" said Rancis

"Ok it's your funeral" said the attendant

The 2 boarded the coaster and strapped themselves in

"Have fun" said the attendant

The coaster moved into a tube and stopped. After a few seconds the vehicle shot out like a bullet

(3 minutes later)

The vehicle entered back into the station. Rancis and Vanellope were looking really sick.

"Hey you kids alright?" asked the ride attendant

"I don't know" said Vanellope

"I'm feeling nausceus" said Rancis

The 2 got out of the vehicle and stumbled towards the exit and collapsed

"Poor kids" said the attendant

**That's all for this chapter, sorry if it's short but i have nothing much to do with this island except for the spiderman ride, which will be next chapter**


End file.
